(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the SMA (SUB-MINIATURE) connector structure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the advance of technology, there are demands for compact and quality products. Quick assembly and low costs are objects of developing new products, for example, manufacturers of coaxial cable connectors focus on developing connectors that are quick to assembly and inexpensive to manufacture. With reference to FIG. 1, the; middle portion of a T-shaped connector 11 is provided with a receiving hole 111xe2x80x2. An exit 113xe2x80x2 at the bottom portion of the receiving hole 111xe2x80x2 has a diameter smaller than an entrance 112xe2x80x2 thereof. The receiving hole 111xe2x80x2 is sized to receive an insulation member 14xe2x80x2 having a wire hole 141xe2x80x2 in the middle portion thereof. a lateral annular edge of the insulation member 14xe2x80x2 abuts against an annular edge wall of the exit 113xe2x80x2 . Upper and lower opposed injection holes 15xe2x80x2 are formed in the T-shaped connector 11xe2x80x2 at positions corresponding to the lateral edge of the insulation member 14xe2x80x2 in the receiving hole 111xe2x80x2. A plastic substance 118xe2x80x2 is injected via the injection hole 15xe2x80x2 to adhere the insulation member 14xe2x80x2 firmly in the receiving hole 111xe2x80x2. With reference to FIG. 2, the middle portion of a T-shaped connector 11xe2x80x2 is provided with a receiving hole 111xe2x80x2. The rear end of the inner edge of the interior of the receiving hole 111xe2x80x2 is provided with an insert ring wall 116xe2x80x2 that has a diameter smaller than that of the receiving hole 111xe2x80x2 and that projects inwardly The rear end of the insert ring wall 116xe2x80x2 is pre-formed with an insert hole 117xe2x80x2. An insulation member 14xe2x80x2 having a wire hole 141xe2x80x2 in the middle portion thereof is disposed in the receiving hole 111xe2x80x2. An insert ring member 12 is retained on an outer edge face projecting from he insulation member 14xe2x80x2, and is inserted into the insert hole 117xe2x80x2 in the rear end of xe2x80x2 the receiving holexe2x80x2 111xe2x80x2 to thereby retain the insulation member 14xe2x80x2 in the receiving hole 111xe2x80x2. There are drawbacks with these two types of assembly. First, forming two injection holes in the T-shaped connector and injecting a plastic substance to secure the insulation member is not only laborious and time-consuming, the assembly efficiency is low. As for the other method of assembly, it is also time-consuming and laborious to drill an insert hole in the receiving hole in one side of the T-shaped connector. Besides, since it requires secondary processing, it is not economical. Furthermore, whether hole drilling or rear insertion is adopted, the connector is not pleasing in appearance.
The present invention relates to an improvement in the SMA (SUB-MINIATURE) connector structure.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved SMA (SUB-MINIATURE) connector structure, particularly one that utilizes an insert ring member inserted into a receiving hole in a T-shaped connector to quickly insert and retain an insulation member in the T-shaped connector to thereby achieve a connector that has advantages of quick assembly and reduced costs.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.